


can’t say i want you (but i want to)

by antijosh



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, glasses!Jihoon, gryffindor!Woojin, slytherin!Jihoon, very minor don’t worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antijosh/pseuds/antijosh
Summary: Jihoon’s a stubborn Slytherin who can’t admit he’s got a crush and Woojin is probably the most patient Gryffindor to ever exist. There aren’t enough spells in the world to make Jihoon sort out whatever he’s doing with his life.





	can’t say i want you (but i want to)

**Author's Note:**

> because there just aren’t enough Harry Potter aus already…this is my first w1/2park fic so my characterization is a bit wonky but it was definitely fun to write so i hope you enjoy it~  
> for once, i actually edited something, jackie—my greatest cheerleader, my sunshine, my port in the storm that is my life—i hope ur proud  
> quick note: i fudged the ages a bit so everyone’s between years 5 and 7 (thanks w1 for having a ten year age gap between the oldest and youngest members)

As usual, Jinyoung makes Jihoon late to the quidditch match. As a result, they end up in the very last row in the stands, where the air is thin and cold and you can barely see the players out on the pitch. Jihoon snorts when Jinyoung whips binoculars out of his bag, bringing his gloved hands up to his mouth to breathe into them and pulling his green knit scarf a little further up to cover his mouth, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose while he’s at it.

“He’s so small and fast, I can’t see him,” Jinyoung complains, and Jihoon doesn’t hold back from another snort.

“That’s what you get for crushing on a seeker,” he says, and somehow Jinyoung manages to tear his eyes off the quidditch pitch to make a face at Jihoon.

“You don’t even have to work to see the object of your affections, he’s carrying a bat and has bright red hair! You don’t get to judge me.”

“Don’t call Woojin that.” Jihoon shudders at the word affection. “We’re not even dating.”

“You make out in the halls and he sends you notes across the breakfast tables, doesn’t that basically mean you’re dating?” Jinyoung’s brow furrows, but then he glues his face to his binoculars again. “Oh! Daehwi almost got the snitch!”

Jihoon just hums in acknowledgement, which is apparently a sign for Jinyoung to keep asking him questions.

“Who are you even cheering for? It’s your house team against your boyfriend’s team, that must be hard.”

“Again, not my boyfriend,” Jihoon replies. “And obviously I’m cheering for Slytherin. I’m just here to make sure you don’t faint and fall out of the stands if Daehwi looks your direction again.”

“You sure you’re not here to see a particular Gryffindor beater use his big strong muscles to defend his teammates?” Jinyoung teases, but Jihoon refuses to play into it.

“Just go back to stalking Daehwi, creep,” he replies, and Jinyoung makes a noise of offense.

“It’s not stalking, I’m just trying to keep track of the game!”

Gryffindor ends up winning with seeker Samuel’s capture of the snitch, and Jihoon is ashamed that he can’t bring himself to be disappointed about his house’s team losing. He and Jinyoung take their time getting out of the stands (packed as usual), and by the time they’re on the ground again, both teams are back in their regular robes and heading back to the castle in front of them.

Seeing the chance to embarrass Jinyoung, Jihoon yells, “Hey Daehwi! This one wants to tell you something!”

Daehwi turns around as Jihoon uses his shoulder to shove Jinyoung forwards.

“Traitor,” Jinyoung hisses under his breath before putting on a smile. “I just wanted to say you did well today, even though Slytherin didn’t win.”

“Thank you.” Daehwi’s smile is bright, and for a moment Jihoon thinks he might be able to understand why Jinyoung is so obsessed with the guy. Then he remembers the crap Daehwi pulls at the Slytherin dormitory, and the moment of understanding passes.  
“I’ll do better next time, so please come to our next match.”

“We wouldn’t miss it,” Jihoon interjects before Jinyoung can say something life-endingly embarrassing, taking Jinyoung by the elbow and dragging him off to another doorway.

“Oh my god he talked to me, Jihoon, I think I might cry.” Jihoon can’t resist an eye roll at Jinyoung’s dramatics, releasing the younger’s arm and straightening his own robes before starting off for the Slytherin dorms. Jinyoung heads the opposite way, towards Ravenclaw, and Jihoon thinks he hears Jinyoung humming to himself. That right there is why Jihoon refuses to fall in love.

There’s something comforting to Jihoon about the basement corridors leading to the Slytherin dorms. They’re kind of cold but they smell like water and earth, with a tinge of metal. Scratched into the stone walls are collections of names, some of which Jihoon recognizes as recent graduates and others that belong to many years past, and he can always remember the first time he walked down these halls when he was just a first year.

Naturally, his comfortable solitude and reminiscing doesn’t go interrupted.

“Hey.” Woojin steps out of the shadows up ahead, and Jihoon nearly has a heart attack.

“Jeesusss,” he says, drawing out the vowels and placing a dramatic hand over his heart. “What, did you apparate here or something?”

“No.” Woojin grins, the snaggletoothed smile that makes Jihoon’s knees feel weak. “Just waited. I knew you’d come this way.”

“Creepy,” Jihoon replies, but he smiles back. Woojin steps closer, taking Jihoon’s forearms in his (big, strong, tan, attractive) hands.

Ignoring Jihoon’s comment, Woojin asks, “Did you see me in the match today?”

“If you’re asking if I went, then yeah, I did.”

“Did you see me help beat your house?” Woojin is as persistent as ever, but Jihoon kind of loves it.

“Daniel and Samuel are the ones who beat my house, you swung a bat around and got all sweaty.” Jihoon smirks, which only seems to make Woojin more determined to bring them closer together.

“You like it when I’m all sweaty though. Plus, all that bat swinging is why I have abs, which you also like.” Woojin makes several good points that Jihoon doesn’t even bother to try and refute. At Jihoon’s silence, Woojin wraps his arms around Jihoon’s waist and pulling him in for a kiss.

Jihoon pulls back after only a few seconds, frowning. “This is why everyone thinks we’re a couple.”

“We basically are a couple,” Woojin replies, and Jihoon makes a face.

“No, we’re not. You’re only a couple if you say you’re a couple and we’re not a couple.”

Woojin pulls back with a dramatic sigh, releasing Jihoon from his embrace. (Jihoon hates that he thinks about how much colder it is when he’s not in Woojin’s arms.) “Whatever you say, Jihoon. I have to get back, Daniel wants to talk strategy for the next match. See you at dinner?”

“Yeah,” Jihoon nods, holding on to his own biceps with his arms crossed. “I’ll see you.”

With that, Woojin disappears down the corridor, and Jihoon thinks that the rest of the walk back to the Slytherin dorm is much lonelier than it was before Woojin was there.

-

There’s still a few hours left before dinner starts, so Jihoon grabs a chair by their fireplace and settles down with his old textbook. He hasn’t even been reading for five minutes before he’s interrupted by someone clearing their throat in front of him.

“So what are you doing with Woojin anyway?” There go Jihoon’s hopes of getting some studying for potions done before dinner.

“What does it matter to you, Daehwi?” he replies, raising an eyebrow over the top of his textbook. Daehwi is standing in front of Jihoon’s chair, arms crossed over his chest and jaw set.

“The whole year--no I take that back, the whole school--can’t tell if you two are a thing or not, and I don’t like being left out of the loop. So,” he prompts expectantly. “Are you?”

“We’re not dating, if that’s what you mean. We’re just friends who make out sometimes.”

“So you’re friends with benefits?”

Jihoon’s nose wrinkles at the phrase.  
“No, we’re not, that just sounds weird.”

“Special friends? Oooh, I know. You’re friends with feelings.” Daehwi exaggerates the last word, looking all too pleased with himself.

Jihoon just rolls his eyes and makes to leave, but Daehwi keeps talking anyway. “Don’t think we don’t see you writing odes to Woojin’s hands in potions class!” he yells at Jihoon’s back as Jihoon walks away, heading for his room. Jihoon flips Daehwi off over his shoulder, ignoring Daehwi’s noise of offense and Sungwoon’s subsequent cackle.

-

The Great Hall is as noisy as ever, but Woojin slides wordlessly onto the bench next to Jihoon like he's meant to be there, stealing a piece of braised beef from Jihoon's plate. Jihoon can't bring himself to complain. Some of the other Slytherins shoot both of them dirty looks, because Woojin's a Gryffindor and because of Slytherin's defeat earlier. Jihoon knows Woojin doesn't mind the glares, evidenced by the fact that he continues to munch happily on Jihoon's food, but somehow the looks still get to Jihoon. It's not like he's embarrassed of Woojin, he just doesn't do so well with the judgement of others.

“Ready for that potions exam tomorrow?" Woojin asks, still chewing, and Jihoon just shakes his head. "Me neither. But at least we can go down together, right?"

“Failure is always better when shared with friends,” Sungwoon interjects from across the table, and Jihoon finds himself jealous at the way Woojin smiles at that. He’s supposed to be Woojin’s sarcastic Slytherin friend, not Sungwoon.

“Oh, did you guys hear that Jisung and Guanlin are starting a petition to have dances every year, instead of just the Yule Ball?” Woojin addresses everyone, but looks at Jihoon while he asks the question.

“Why?” Sungwoon looks confused, stabbing his fork into his pile of mashed potatoes with a little more force than necessary. “Nobody even likes the Yule Ball anyway.”

“Everyone who can get a date likes the Yule Ball, which would explain why you hate it so much.” Sungwoon scowls at Jihoon’s shit-eating grin, and Woojin lets out a high pitched giggle.

"I'm going to sign, it would be nice to have fun stuff to do around here," Woojin says.

"We do have fun stuff to do. We have quidditch and Hogsmeade and..." Sungwoon trails off as he searches for something else, and apparently comes up short.

"My point exactly." Woojin smirks. "Are you gonna sign, Jihoon?"

"I guess." Jihoon shrugs. "I'm not huge on dances but if that's what other people want then I'll help the cause."

"So you won't go with me to the first dance they have once they get the headmaster to agree?" Woojin's tone is playful and teasing, but that doesn't make Jihoon any less confused.

“I don’t recall you ever asking me,” he says, eyes trained on his plate as he moves his food around with a fork, not eating any of it.

“Guess you’ll just have to wait then.” The corner of Woojin’s mouth quirks up in a satisfied smirk, and Jihoon finds himself more confused than ever.

-

Jihoon hasn’t actually been avoiding Woojin, but he hasn’t not been avoiding him either. He definitely hasn’t gone out of his way to see Woojin, and he’s been spending most of his time in the Slytherin dorms, where he knows Woojin will never be. Charms is kicking his ass anyway, so he holes up to study.

It’s after charms one day where Jinyoung tries to follow him out, but seems to notice Jihoon’s general aura of annoyance and decides to go find Sungwoon instead, which is how Jihoon finds himself walking back to the Slytherin dorm alone. Normally this would be a non issue, but he hears several sets of heavy footsteps behind him, and then a deep voice calling out his name.

Jihoon turns, ready to face one of his prying friends, but instead finds himself looking at three Slytherin seventh years, all considerably broader and taller than himself and with very intimidating expressions. He doesn’t know their names but he’s seen them before, and he knows he’s in for something.

“You’re Jihoon Park right? The one fucking that Gryffindor beater?” The leader of the three asks, stepping forward, hands in his pockets.

“What do you care?” It’s not even true—they’ve never gone past making out, but something about the attitudes of these three pisses Jihoon off, and denying it would only make things worse.

“Back when we were first years, no Slytherin would mess around with a Gryffindor. A Ravenclaw maybe, but not a Gryffindor. It’s a shame what kids like you have done to this place.” The tallest on steps forward from the back, chest puffed out in a show of flashy confidence.

“I really don’t think who I mess around with is any of your business.” Jihoon wants to wince when he hears the shakiness of his own voice, and it’s obvious the three guys had heard it too. Still, he refuses to back down as their leader continues to advance on him.

“You’re making the whole house look trashy, and that makes it our business,” one of the others said, and Jihoon has to resist a dramatic eye roll or sigh. He’s a Slytherin through and through, but he can’t stand Slytherin pureblood supremacists.

“So what are you gonna do about it? Harass me in the halls till I stop talking to Gryffindors?” Jihoon kind of hates himself right now—Jisung always did say he was ballsy to the point of self-destruction. In retrospect, he really should’ve see the first punch coming. But really, when you have wands, who still throws punches anyway? The fist connects with his cheekbone, sending his glasses flying off his face and skidding across the stone floor. There’s a sickening crunch, and Jihoon can see (admittedly, not very well) his precious wire frames being crushed underneath a boot.

There’s a reason the sorting hat considered putting Jihoon in Gryffindor but never brought up Ravenclaw, and that reason is blatantly obvious when Jihoon sets his jaw and punches back, despite being outnumbered and comically smaller than all three of his harassers.

Things go about as well as can be expected. Though Jihoon can feel his fists connect with soft flesh and the occasional nose or cheek, he still gets knocked around quite a bit. Eventually he ends up on the ground, curling into a fetal position as their boots find his stomach and chin.

“Hey!” A voice echoes down the corridor, and Jihoon doesn’t know whether to be angry or grateful. The three boys take a step back in surprise, allowing Jihoon to see three figures running down the corridor towards them. He doesn’t need his glasses to see the red of their ties or to recognize the voice of the one in front—Woojin. “Jihoon is that you? What the hell are you doing?” Woojin’s tone goes from shocked to angry in about half a second, and Jihoon groans when Woojin grabs on of Jihoon’s attackers by the shirt collar and shoves him against the wall, throwing punches like its no big deal. The other two Gryffindors aren’t far behind, and while Jihoon can’t really see who they are they rush to his defense anyway.

Sometime in the past ten minutes, Jihoon’s mouth had filled with blood that he spits as he pushes himself to his knees and then onto his feet, giving his head a small shake and blinking to try and focus his eyes as best he can. A warm, large hand wraps around his waist to steady him, and Jihoon doesn’t need to question who it is.

“Are you alright?” Woojin asks, and Jihoon nods.

“I’m fine. What happened to the three—” he starts, but Woojin cuts him off.

“Seongwoo and Daniel will take care of it.” Ah, Jihoon thinks, so that’s who the other two are. He’s met the Gryffindor seventh years on a few occasions, and they’ve walked in on Jihoon and Woojin making out, but he feels a bit guilty that they’re protecting him when he doesn’t know them all that well. Sure enough, it sounds like they have the situation under control, though Jihoon still can’t really see what’s going on. The sounds of a scuffle have died down into mild cursing and empty threats that Slytherins are known to make.

Woojin leads Jihoon further away from the scene, stopping briefly to pick something up off the floor. He has to blink a few times to get his eyes to focus, but Jihoon realizes that they’re his crushed glasses.

“Occulus repairo.” With a quick flick of his wand, Jihoon’s glasses reform in Woojin’s palm. Woojin pockets his wand quickly before taking Jihoon’s glasses and gingerly placing them back on, careful to avoid the bruise blooming on Jihoon’s cheekbone. “There,” Woojin smiles, snaggletooth peeking out. “All better.”

“Thanks.” Jihoon refuses to make eye contact with Woojin, shying away from the other boy’s hands when they go to grab his own.

“What’s wrong? Are you upset about those guys? We can tell the headmaster, you shouldn’t have to stay in the same dorm as them tonight, I—”

“Why are you so nice to me?” Jihoon surprises himself when he cuts Woojin off. And then, before Woojin has a chance to answer: “Forget it. Thanks for your help, I’m just gonna go sleep it off.”

“You don’t want me to walk you to the infirmary? Jihoon? Jihoon wait!” Jihoon can hear Woojin calling after him but he doesn’t stop or look back, just focuses on the sound of his own heels hitting the stone floors and echoing jarringly.

Thankfully, Woojin has enough sense to not follow him, though Jihoon finds himself wishing that he had.

-

Now there’s no question about it—Jihoon is definitely avoiding Woojin. After the events of the previous afternoon, he finds himself unable to get within twenty feet of Woojin without running away. It’s a mix of shame at his own asshole-ish behavior and confusion that keeps him away; he still hasn’t been able to sort out the tightness in his chest that arose that afternoon and hasn’t gone away since.

At some point, he stops seeing Woojin around, and it dawns on him that Woojin must be avoiding him too—or at least giving him space. Jihoon hates how soft his insides go at that thought.

Obviously they haven't been seeing each other for their usual hookups, and while Jihoon doesn't expect it, people notice.

"I haven't seen Woojin doing the walk of shame past the Hufflepuff dorm in a while. Did something happen with you two?" Jisung plops down in the armchair next to Jihoon's table at the library, propping his head up on his hands as he looks at Jihoon expectantly. Luckily, with some threats from both the administration and the Gryffindor seventh years, news of Jihoon's run in with the older Slytherins hadn't gotten around the whole school, but that means that he also doesn't have a great excuse to be acting like the complete recluse he is.

"Nothing happened." Jihoon shrugs, but of course, Jisung doesn't buy it.

"Really." It's not a question so much as an expressionless deadpan.

"Really," Jihoon replies, shutting his book and packing his things. "I'm gonna go take a nap, I'm tired."

"You're tired a lot these days," Jisung remarks, and Jihoon feels the need to hide his face from the upperclassman. He doesn't reply, just hurries to escape, and it makes him feel even guiltier.

-

Of two things, Jihoon is sure.

  1. He most definitely has feelings for Woojin, far beyond the “lets make out in dark hallways” feelings. He has the “I want to hold your hand and kiss your cheek and make you happy always” feelings. It’s bad. It’s very bad.
  2. Revealing that he has such feelings will only make his life ten thousand times worse.



Reaching these conclusions had taken many hours in his dark dormitory, staring up at the blank stone ceiling and wishing he could stop pictures Woojin’s hurt face after Jihoon had run away from him. He wants nothing more than to never see that expression again.

So Jihoon Park does what Jihoon Park does best—he hides. Not literally, but in pretty much every other sense of the word. What started out as simply avoiding the root of his problem turns into avoiding everyone and everyone, because it’s just easier to keep your secrets to yourself when there’s no one around you to spill them to.

Honestly, he should’ve seen it coming when, after two weeks of this practice, Woojin himself was waiting in the corridor leading to the Slytherin dorms. He doesn’t seem to notice Jihoon for a moment, or if he does he plays it cool, slouching against the wall attractively. 

Though he tries to find one, there’s no way for Jihoon to get into the dormitory without walking directly past Woojin, and something tells him that’s not going to work the way he wants it to. So, he settles for what he likes least: confrontation. He takes a breath to steady himself and squares his shoulders before stepping closer to Woojin, but before he has the chance to speak, Woojin starts.

“I have an answer for you.”

“What?” Anything Jihoon has previously thought of saying is gone, replaced by utter confusion at Woojin’s sudden words.

“You asked why I’m so nice to you? I have an answer for you. It’s because I like you, dumbass. You’re a goddamn idiot that people tell me I’m wasting my time with but I like you and I think you like me too, you’re just too scared to admit it.” Woojin straightens and looks up a split second before he speaks and maintains eye contact, and Jihoon can’t help but think that Woojin’s kind of intimidating when he’s like this. Even though he’s just a few centimeters taller than Jihoon, Jihoon still feels dwarfed.

“So what if I do? Look where just messing around with you got me, you think I want to actually start something?” Luckily, being the short chubby kid taught Jihoon a thing or two about sticking up for himself, so he crosses his arms over his chest and looks Woojin dead in the eye. The bruises from his encounter with the Slytherin seventh years have mostly faded, but there’s a ghost of discoloration around his eye, so he tilts his head to make sure Woojin can see it.

“You and I both know you don’t let anyone get in your way,” Woojin snorts. “I don’t know why it’s any different now.”

“Maybe that should tell you something then.” Jihoon’s getting tired of bluffing, and it’s especially exhausting when Woojin laughs in his face, making it clear that he doesn’t buy a single word Jihoon says. It’s obnoxious and annoying that Woojin can read him so well, and yet somehow Jihoon has never loved anyone more.

“Can’t you just let go of your stupid Slytherin pride for two seconds and admit that you like me?”

“You should drop your Gryffindor overconfidence, it’s not cute,” Jihoon retorts, making Woojin laugh yet again.

“But you think I’m cute, right?” Jihoon can feel heat pricking at his cheeks, and he hates it. He hates how flustered he gets when Woojin is around, he hates that feelings have reduced him to a pile of bluffing mush in front of Woojin.

“Merlin, you’re obnoxious,” he says, and he has to break their eye contact and look away to the cracks in the cobblestones because he just can’t take it anymore.

“So prove me wrong then.” Woojin steps forward, and now they’re so close their chests are nearly touching. Jihoon’s been in much more intimate positions with Woojin, but somehow this feels different, feels more raw—more vulnerable. 

Jihoon’s tired of it. He’s tired of pretending, of caring about what his housemates think, of avoiding everyone and everyone because of a secret he shouldn’t even feel like he has to hold in.

So he gives up. In one quick motion, he grabs a hold of Woojin’s wrists and presses their lips together in a surprisingly chaste kiss. Naturally, the only thing he can think to say when they pull apart a few seconds later is “fuck you.”

Woojin’s laugh is a horribly magical (or maybe magically horrible) sound, and one that Jihoon thinks he’ll never get tired of.

“I’d like to, but you should come to the dance with me first. Jisung finally got his petition approved.” Woojin smirks to show the snaggletooth, and Jihoon just knows it’s a tactic so he won’t say no.  
Of course, it works.

“You’d better match your dress robes to mine, if we’re doing the couple thing we better do it right,” Jihoon replies with a huff.

“So you admit we’re a couple?” Woojin’s smirk turns into a real smile, and Jihoon’s cold, dead heart melts a little bit more.

“Shut up.”

“Only if you kiss me again.”

So Jihoon does.

-

((Maybe it’s the Slytherin in him, but when Jihoon walks into the first official non-Yule Ball hand in hand with Woojin Park wearing blue velvet dress robes and looking absolutely edible, all the hushed whispering and gasps make everything worth it. That, and Woojin’s smile when they have their first dance. That’s pretty damn nice too.))

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pwjno)


End file.
